clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbows of CPOnline
The Rainbows of CP Online are an army started by BioMushroom. Its status is unknown. Early History BioMushroom was involved with lots of other armies in his time including the Tuba Gang and RPF. However he felt like he should create his own. Originally going to be called the Red Giants, BioMushroom felt like it would be to hard to get lots of red clothes so he reimagined it and made a Rainbow/Pride army. He went to the mine and gathered two penguins: grundleboy66 and sly doris. They bought their clothes and then at exactly 19:00 bst they all went off to town and started chanting and dancing. Penguin Pride Operation Penguin Pride was a campaigning and recruiting process where penguins would dance around while wearing rainbow clothes. This was held initially in town where the Rainbows had a small skirmish with a tiny army called the froggies which only had two members (one of which left 2 minutes into the battle). Since the army looked fairly big, it gained attraction with the clan gaining two more members including now vice general MrQueenP. The Army moved to the Plaza, then dojo and back to town again. During this second attack in town the army now had around 9-10 people joining in. This period lasted for about 10 minutes until a failed raid of an empty Pizza Parlour and disappointing numbers in the Iceberg lead to the end of Operation Penguin Pride - which was a great success. Further Continuations of Penguin Pride On 10.3.19, a second attempt of penguin pride will happen, with it being the same as last time. Penguin Pride is mainly to recruit - not to fight. However if skirmishes break out, the army is flexible enough to adjust. Most likely all events of Penguin Pride will happen on weekends. Operation Lets Go Blackout Tonight Inspired by researching an army victory by the Templars against the RPF where the Templars used a different colour, BioMushroom decided that while wearing maybe a rainbow cape or rainbow hair - elite members should wear black for battles. This is to have a more professional look. A potential blackout uniform could go like this The operation itself is likely to be the first "proper" battle the ROC face. Dates are unknown and also a practice game may happen soon. Other Operations Although this information is secrete Bio Mushroom plans an invasion in the coming months aswell as future events. He will recruit while he can in either Sleet or Alaska. To get coins he will be on quiet severs to receive less attention. Connections to the LGBT Community Penguin pride was just a slogan, however Rainbows of CP welcome all LGBT penguins and totally hate any homophobia or abuse to anyone. One big thing is to report people who violate things, even in a battle. It is unsportsmanlike. Club Penguin Rewritten Little work has been done in CPR. With BioMushroom only creating an account there today. There are lots of major set backs to CPR, including a lack of rainbow clothes and more people who have already joined an army. However the uniform is looking like it would be a pink or black stars hoody with a random colour. The main purpose of joining CPR is to do stuff like tournaments if the army grows. Mascot Nico the rainbow puffle is the mascot of the Rainbows of CP. Named after the Twenty one pilots song, "Nico and the Niners", the anthem of the Rainbows he represents joy, since the song metaphorically talked about escaping depression. Nico joined BioMushroom in operation Penguin Pride. Ranks Uniform At least one item on your body needs to be rainbow. Also, a person favourite is the rainbow cape and hair. Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2019